Robot controlled adhesive dispensing systems must be capable of responding to commands from a robot computer so as to accomplish flow of a controlled amount of adhesive at particular points in the path of travel of the robot positioned dispensing nozzle for the adhesive. A dispensing system without precise control of the flow of highly viscous adhesive at particular points in the travel of the adhesive dispensing nozzle, such as might be supplied by ball valve arrangement, for example, allows the robot controlled adhesive dispenser to dispense adhesive on a workpiece at only one speed. If the robot controlled dispensing nozzle in such an arrangement changes its speed at some point in its travel over the workpiece, then the dispensed bead of adhesive is uneven. Consequently, with such arrangement, the maximum dispensing speed is limited to the speed at which the robot controlled nozzle can traverse corners and other similar quick changes in direction. This is true even though the robot controlled nozzle can travel faster in straight lines. Since the flow rate of the adhesive being dispensed is preset by the ball valve arrangement for the slowest speed (i.e. around corners) at which the robot controlled dispensing nozzle travels, the end result of moving faster would be a very thin bead which is unacceptable in assembly operations. Two prior approaches have been suggested to solve this problem. The first uses a metered shot technique which employs a piston and cylinder arrangement and the second uses a variable orifice to adjust flow rate at particular points in the travel of the robot controlled dispensing nozzle. Neither approach has been satisfactory. To overcome this problem, the present invention has been devised.